Peace and war
by dumass210
Summary: Hope you enjoy!


Peace and War  
By dumass210 and I am shadow Part 1  
  
The dark-haired man faced his superior. "But why do I have to be exiled!? I am just as good a worker as any of the other men! And better than most!" "Because there is a tradition in this camp. All that seem to have the ability to survive on their own, or at least until they come across a city, are to be exiled.", says the wizened, gray-haired man, "But why?" "You ask to many questions, go home and pack your things and say goodbye to your family." As he storms off, the elder sighs. "If he is the one, we have to help him after he finds his place. If he is not the one, I don't even want to think about that. He has great potential, but in these troubled times, any could become corrupt."  
  
When the soon-to-be-exiled man gets to his home, he finds his father waiting for him. "Son, I know this is unfair, and I cant say anything about the reasons why you are being exiled, but know that there are very good reasons for this to happen, and if it turns out as we hope, than you will thank us later." "Not even a goodbye?" "Goodbye son. Maybe it wont be long until our next meeting." "I hope it is so, father, I hope it is so.", and with those words, dark-top gathers all he is allowed to bring with him, a set of common clothes, a longsword, and an enchanted ring that no one knows what it does, because there are no enchanters in the camp, and heads for the door. "And son?" He turns. "Yes?" The father throws a purse to the son. "How much?" "Enough, don't open it until you are safe in a city." The son chuckles. "You seem so confident I am going to reach a city." "Call it what you will, wishful thinking perhaps." "Goodbye father." "Goodbye son", and with those words, the son opens the door and goes to the city limits. Unknowing to the son, the father starts to cry.  
  
And far away, the descendent of the prophet who started the exile tradition, he smiles. As Leogun found a road, he rejoiced. "This road must lead to a city!", he says, and dances down the road.  
  
Growing up in a camp, he knows nothing of the ways of cities and the people in cities, and gawks as he looks at the(seemingly huge) towers in Balmora. "So This is a city!" A passersby looks at him strangely, but he takes no notice. I better find an inn or cornerclub or something, he thinks to himself. So he walks up to a commoner on the street. "Excuse me, ma'am, could you derect me to a inn or tavern?" "Depends, why ya wanna find one?" "Get a drink, maybe some food, a job if possible." "Try the eight plates. Take a left from the silt strider, and then a right. Almost to the end." "Thanks, and what is the name of this city?" "Balmora, and happy to help." Wondering if all in Balmora are as friendly, Leogun follows the directions, and soon comes across a sign with eight plates on it. "Well this must be the place.", he says, and goes in.  
  
Inside, he locates the bartender. "What'll it be?" "Water." The bartender raises his eyebrows and says, "That's free. You new to balmora?" "That a problem?" , Leogun puts a hand on the hilt of his sword. "No, no. I like your attitude. Looking for a job?" "Doing what?" the black-haired man asks. "Guard duty. If you're interested, Talk to Jorgun, in the back. "Thanks. My water?" "Sorry", says the bartender, "Here ya go", and gives the man his due. After Leogun finishes his ice-cold water, he walks over to Jorgun, now ranting about him not being able to find a decent guard for his shipment. "So I hear you're looking for a guard", says the newcomer Jorgun says, "500 drakes when we get to Caldera, 500 now" "Seems fair enough" "Meet me at the silt strider entrance tomorrow morning at 10." I need to rent a room, but I have a feeling not to use the drakes father gave me, however much it is, thinks Leogun. So the now-center of attention walks up to the bartender. "Think you could give me a room? I'll pay you back in the morning when I get part of my payment from Jorgun." "Hmmm. Normally I wouldn't do this, but I heard you were getting paid tomorrow, and you're new. Okay." says the bartender thoughtfully. So the bartender gives him a key, and the dark-haired man walks up to his room. As Leogun closes the door, he thinks that this would be a good time to look in the purse. Inside is...Scrap Metal? Huh? Confused, Leogun digs through the purse and finds at the bottom two pieces of paper, one that says READ FIRST. He takes that one and opens it. . . . Dear son,  
  
Know that I love you and miss you. The scrap metal is for weight. Sell them if you want, or keep them. The main thing is in the other paper. Don't open it yet. Read this first. I am becoming more certain that exiling you was the right decision. Along the way you will be temped to come back here. Don't until you feel in your bones that it is time. I will be watching you. You may open the other paper now.  
  
................................................................Your Loving Father . . . Wondering at his father's choice of words, he opens the other letter and nearly drops the paper in surprise. The bearer of this document is owed the total sum of 50,000 drakes by the Emporer. Give the bearer of this document any amount of money until the dept is paid. This is an order to all who serve me.  
  
.......................................................The Emperor  
  
And signed by the EMPEROR! Hastily he shoved both notes and the scrap metal in the purse and closed it tightly. Leogun put the purse in a safe place and while trying to figure everything out falls asleep.  
  
The next morning he got out of bed and dressed, took the purse from its hiding spot and put it in his bag, grabbed his sword, and set off to the silt strider port.  
  
"You have my gold? I need to pay the innkeeper" Jorgun hand over 500 gold in a purse and says, "Looks like you need a purse. Go ahead and pay." Hooking the purse to his belt, the black-top runs to the eight plates, pays the bartender, and runs back. "You're back in a hurry, that eager to get your gold? "Yes, and to practice my skills. Can't let them get sloppy!" Jorgun chuckles and says, "I'm starting to like you!" And they set off. The first monster they encountered (other than a scrib and a kwama forager) was an Alit. "Take care of it, Leogun!" calls Jorgun, still driving. With that command (He was getting paid, after all), he took his sword and approached the monster. Wheeeeee---nufff snorted the Alit Leogun sidestepped the monster's first swing, but then got a cut to the forearm. And it hurt. "Ahhh! Stupid monster!", and in a rage, the dark-haired man charged the Alit, at the alit, was no more.  
  
Leogun forced a laugh. "That's why I need money for armour. Well your cargo is safe now." But Jorgun was to busy throwing up. "What? It wasn't that much blood." Then he turned. "Sweet dang, did I do that?!" For the monster was hacked open into 269 pieces, and blood was all over the side of the road. Jorgun collected himself and said, "A nice, clean head cut would suffice for next time." "Sorry, I was really angry. Do you have anything for this wound?" So they stopped to put some herbs on the wound, and by that time, it was night. "We cant go anywhere at night. What do you say about camping here?" Says Jorgun "With all the blood?" "No, on the other side of the road." "You're the boss." So that is how Leogun's first day of a guard ended.  
  
The next morning, they set off again. It was a little boring, so they started to talk. "So, where were you born?" "Far away, you wouldn't know it. Do you know of any good armourers in caldera?" "Actually, yes. I am friends with one. The one across from the mages guild. Tell him you need armour to be a guard for me." "Am I going to be a guard for you again?" "If you want, you're good, and I pay well." Then they both went silent, and Leogun wondered some more, as they went down the road. "So that's caldera?" "Yep" "I have a question for you" "ok" "And I want an honest answer" "ok" "Is there anywhere in caldera where I can get a better paying job?" "Hmmmm", says Jorgun, "Not many would ask that of the person they are about to get paid from, but you know I am an honest man. The big thing in caldera is the mines. Just don't be a miner. They get virtually nothing." "You're saying to join up and if I can work my way up to be in charge?" "Well, you could put it that way." "Where should I sign up after I get some armour?" Jorgun points and says, "see that big castle-looking thing?" "Yeah..." "That's the governor's palace. See where you can get a placement there" Than they come to the gates. "So, I guess this is where we part ways?" "Listen, I like you, so I am going to tell you a secret. You're father wishes you well" Stunned, Leogun just stands there, and Jorgun walks off.  
  
Inside the armoury is a whole assortment of armours on display. "What are you looking for?", asks the shopkeep "Some good heavy armour." "These are the best we have" "How much?" "900 drakes" That's my whole profit from the guard duty! But I need the armour, and I hope I'm going to get another job, so I have to., thinks the dark-haired man. He gives the gold. "I'll take it." "Pleasure doing business with you!", says the woman behind the counter, and hands over the armour. Equipping the armour as he goes along, he heads for the governor's palace, his only hope for money. ..............................Entrance to Governor's Palace.................................  
  
As Leogun walks up the hill to the governor's palace, a guard stops him. "What are you doing?" "Going to the governor's palace." "Your business?" "I want to get a job." "Filthy beggar", says the guard, and knocks Leogun down. Angered, he draws his sword and swings. "Ahhh!", yells the guard, for there is now a huge slash down his face. "Hope it doesn't leave a scar!" taunts Leogun. By then more guards came and tied Leogun up, thinking it was he who started the fight. The dark-top let them, knowing that he would get out with justice on his side.  
  
..............................................Jail....................................................  
  
As the guardes put him in his cell, his new cellmate chuckled. "What did you get in for? You don't look like a thief." "Took a blade to a guard" "Why?" "He hit me" "What were you doing?" "Walking to the governer's palace" "Oh. That must have been Vanio" "Vanio?" "Stuck up guard. He can beat anyone with a blade, and most with bare hand. Likes to practice on commoners. No one will report him though, and the commoner's are too scared to admit he does." "Why are they scared?" "Outsider, eh? Well nomatter. Someone has to tell you. In caldera, if a person of low rank accuses a person of high rank, the high-ranked person gets to choose, a trial or fight to the death." "Sounds kinda unfair." *chuckle. "You think that's unfair, wait till you see the miners." "What's so unfair?" "They get 1 drake a season, bare minimum amout of food, and no bathing water" "Wow", Exclaims Leogun "You can't fix all problems, you have to stay in one area, If you try to fix all, you will be too stretched out." And so with those words of wisdom, the pair went to sleep. One dreaming of freedom, and the other of choosing areas and non-violent revenge...  
  
....................................The next morning..............................................  
  
Leogun woke up, rubbed his eyes. Noticeing that his cell-mate was asleep, he checked that the purse his father gave him was safe, then stood up and paced around the room. Thinking about what the man still sleeping said last night, he called for a guard. Pretty soon, one appeared. "What do you want?" "A trial" "Why? Plenty of witnesses saw you slash Vanio. There's no way that you would win. Hey. Are you going crazy on me? 'Cause we can always give you a ticket to the execution block!" Letting the man think what he wished, Leogun replied. "I just want a trial, ok? Or has there been a change of law? That only people of high-rank may have one?" The guard sighed and said,"Very well, I will contact the governer. Just don't try anything funny." "I wouldn't dream of it" The guard walked off.  
  
When his cell-mate woke up, Leogun said, "Well. I have done what I could" *Yawn"What?" "I demanded a trial" The prisoner bolted up."What!" "It's ok, sit down. I have it all planned out. I just need you're help." 'This had better work. What kind of help?" "I need you to tell me everything you can about Caldera's laws" "Why?" "If I can't fight him with my sword, why not my mind?" And with those words, they both sat down and talked.  
  
"That is a risky plan. My knowlage isn't through enough that they might find some loopholes" "We all have to take chances."  
  
After a couple uneventful days have passed, a new(higher ranking by his armor) guard came to the desk at the front. "Where may I find a one," he glances down at a paper,"Leogun?" "Third to last door on the right. The one in browns is him." The guard walks over to the cell "You are Leogun, correct?" "That is my name" The guard reads off the paper, "A certain prisoner Leogun is hereby granted a trial at his request. He may be released for 3 days to find someone to argue his case, under supervision. When the citizen has found someone, he must go back to the jail. If he so chooses to argue his case himself, so be it."  
  
"Come with me. Leogun, and don't try anything" "Everyone is so concerned about me 'trying something'", mutters the black- haired man. "What was that?" "Nothing" And so Leogun, under guard, makes his way to find a case-arguer. ......................................Outside of the Jail.............................................  
  
"So, do you know any good people to present my case for me?", asks Leogun. After all, he is new and doesn't know the people of Caldera. "Well, you could go to the mining site. But I am only helping you because it is part of the job.", says the guard in a gruff voice. "I see. Why would we go there?" "A lot of lawyers, as we call them, live around the mine because there is always some dispute over how to run the mine. More excitement law-wise there too." "How far is it to the mine?" "Just over that ridge there." "That is one steep ridge" "There is a path going around." "Then what are we waiting for?", and with those words, Leogun marches off, the guard struggling to keep up."  
  
After an uneventful trip, they arrive at the mine.  
  
.......................................The Caldera Mine.............................................  
  
The dark-haired man looks at the quiet scene of a hill with two doors into it, like a cave. There are about 10 buildings, none of them, it seemed, shops. But two had the look of an important building."So this is the mine? I thought it would be more impressive. What are those two buildings?" The guard didn't even have to look to know what he is talking about. "The one with the sign with a quill, inkbottle, and a piece of paper is the newly found 'Trader's guild'. It is supposed to be a guild for all legal businessmen that don't fit in any of the other guilds. The building itself is a test run. The governer build it just to determine it's effectiveness. So far, it seems to be prospering quite nicely. That is where we will find a lawyer for you. The other building is where all the people in charge of the mine live and do business. It is also the mine guard's quarters." "Well then, Let's go to this 'Trader's Guild'"  
  
When they opened the door to the trader's guild, Leogun saw a familiar face. "Jorgun! How are you doing?" "I'm doing fine, Leogun. Why are you here?" "Well, I got into some trouble with the law, and need a lawyer" "Well, all the laywers have the same training, so it is basicly up to if you are guilty or not and the system of your lawyer. You have three choices of people who side with all people, regardless of rank or skin. There is Winfield, who presents the evidence that turns the case first, Frendred, who presents it just before the final desician, and Grendar, who does a new thing called 'Intelligent Arguing', where he presents it either directly after the opposition presents theirs, or when the opposition seems to get an advantage, whichever comes first. There are only two people I know of that use that system, because it is risky. If one uses it and the other doesn't, the one that uses it almost always wins. If both use the system, then there is no clear advantage to either one."  
  
Final Selection: B ........................................Just before The Trial..........................................  
  
After 3 days have passed uneventfully in jail, A summons came from the same guard, again reading off the paper:  
  
"The prisoner Leogun is hereby summoned to a trial which decides whether the prisoner is innocent or guilty. Should he be proven innocent, he is cleared of all charges and the governor sincerely apologies for the inconvenience. Should he be proven guilty, he is sentenced to 5 more years of prison in addition to his current sentence."  
  
"Your laywer received a summons also. Once we get to the courthouse you will be able to speak with your lawyer before the trial. You seem like a nice guy. How did you get into this mess?" "Pure dumb luck," ,says Leogun, "Pure dumb luck." "That's all?" "Well, also more than a small amount of stupidity on my part" "Isn't that true for all of us." It was not a question nor said with a harsh tone of voice. "But we all know when it is too much." "Or think we do. Or think we do."  
  
When they arrived at the courthouse, he and Frendred were escorted to a small back room, where they could talk in private. They discussed the plan.  
  
.............................................The Trial..................................................  
  
"Let this trial, The Vanio vs. Leogun, begin! The Prosecutor gets the first chance to bring up witnesses. Do you have any witnesses?" "Why, yes we do judge. Our first Witness, Huli Manyoni."  
  
The opposing lawyer brought up the maximum amount of witnesses allowed the first time, asking each questions like:  
  
"Where were you on the day that this incedent occurred?" "On that day, did you by chance see one Leogun take a swing with a blade at respected guard Vanio?"  
  
Each of the questions left just enough room for true answers that benefited their side of the story, and not Leogun's.  
  
"Defendant, do you have any witnesses you want to bring up at this time?" "No" "Then I declare Leogun gu..." "Wait Judge. I do have a witness. I call up Leogun." Murmurs throughout the crowd. *sigh "Fine then" Leogun slowly walked up to the witness chair and sat down, surprisingly cool and confident. "Leogun, Where were you when this incident occurred?" "On the road to the governor's palace." "Why were you there?" "I was going to go to the governor's palace to get a job at the mining company" "Why did you not get there?" "I was stopped." "By whom?" "Vanio" "What did he want?" "He wanted to know my business going to the governer's palace" "Then what happened?" "I told him I wanted to get a job, and he called me a 'filthy begger'"  
  
"Why is he doing this?", Asked the opposing lawyer to himself. "It's just getting him into deeper trouble."  
  
"And then?" "He punched me" There was a collected gasp from the crowed "And what did you do?" "I defended myself" The judge told everyone, "STOP! This trial will be concluded tomorrow. Go back to your homes."  
  
...........................................The Next Day.............................................  
  
As Leogun walks to the courthouse, he can hear whispers.  
  
"That Leogun, he's got it in the bag," "So long as his lawyer doesn't bring up any more witnesses" "...believe him?..." "...why not..."  
  
The dark-haired man ignores them.  
  
When they got inside, and everyone was seated, the judge called for order.  
  
"You may continue your questioning." "We have no more questions judge" "Then do you have a conclusivitory statement?" "Why yes we do. Leogun will be the one to make it." Leogun steps up, for the first time nervous. Could he back out now? No. "Judge I wish to charge Vanio with abuse of commoners." An even Bigger gasp. "That is allowed. Vanio, do you wish a trial or duel to the death." Vanio grinned wickedly. "Duel"  
  
Crowds cheering, they go to the newly erected Caldera Arena. "I still think you are a filthy commoner." "And I still think you are a stuck up... well... you know."  
  
They bow to each other, and draw their blades. "I will be glad to have your blood on my hands" "I will be glad to have yours." And with fury Vanio lunged at Leogun.  
  
........................................The duel.....................................................  
  
Leogun quickly sidestepped the ferocious attack. He then counter-attacked with a neat swipe. Vanio parried and tried attacking once more. With a flick and twist, Leogun deflected the blade and made a swipe for his legs in the same motion. "You...Were taught well", said Vanio, Slightly winded. Distracted by trying to talk, Vanio barely had time to turn aside Leoguns blade that came down with ferocious force. "Very...Well..." panted Vanio. Leogun quickly made a fast thrust to Vanio's chest, and he died. He calmly wiped his blade off on Vanio's clothes, took his purse(that was legal in a duel), and hooked it to his belt. Murmers passed throughout the crowd. "...cold one..." "...kill...like nothing..." "...wouldn't...bad side..." Leogun walked away, still covered in blood. .........................................The next day...................................................  
  
A letter arrived. "It says that you are summoned to the governer's palace. It appears they have a job for you", says Jorgun, raising his eyebrows. "Well, I kind of guessed that would happen." "How?" "Well, they now have an empty space for a guard, and there is only one person they haven't enrolled that is up to their fighting style." "You're saying that they want you to become a Palace Guard?!" "Well, that's what it looks like" And he walked off.  
  
This time no one challenged him on his way to the palace, and Leogun was amazed at the grandeur inside the palace, the golden ceilings, the glass windows, everything. "Excuse me, sir, are you Leogun?" His eyes rested on the speaker, a young clerk. "Yes I am." "Follow me please." They walked for a while, Leogun still looking everywhere and almost gawking. Leogun finally asked, "Where are we going?" "The Governor's chambers"  
  
...................................The Governer's Chambers.......................................  
  
"This is the Entrance to the Governor's chambers. Be respectful, for is powerful himself and has powerful friends. And do not stand while he is sitting." "I will keep that in mind," says Leogun.  
  
As he entered the chambers, Leogun was awed at the wealth of the governor. He must get a lot of money from the mine, thinks the dark-haired man. "You must be Leogun." Trying to look Calm and Confident, he slowly turned around. The Blond- haired man in a suit must be the governor. His face had the look of someone who knows business and how to use the people's needs to his advantage. Somehow Leogun didn't think he is stealing profits from the mine. If not for the rank difference, they probably would have become friends."Please, sit down." He swept his arm out to indicate the chair, at the same time sitting down himself on a comfy looking velvet chair. Leogun hastily sat down before the governor could reach his chair. He chuckled. "It seems that clerk has gotten to you. She is so obsessed with formality, yet she is the best out there. Treat me as if you have known me for a while." "Yes, sir." "And no titles or 'sirs'" "Yes" "Better. You seem like a smart man. Do you know why you are here?" "Well...I got the impression you wanted me to take Vanio's spot..." "Correct. That was your first test. The second test is, you must duel my best fighter, with wooden wands only. She will determine your worthiness." "She?" "Is it so wrong to have a women as a guard? Dunmer and Kaj'it and Imperials are all sentient beings, and we treat them mostly with equal respect. Why not women?" "Why not indeed..." The governer handed over a purse full of drakes. "Go buy yourself some better armour. That steel is horrendous. You were obviously ripped off." I knew I should have told her about Jorgun..., thought Leogun. "If that is all..." "No. Report to the Caldera Dueling arena two days from now, 11 am." "Don't worry, I will. What exactly was Vanio's position?" "Sub-commander guard" Leogun's jaw dropped "That's why I want you to duel the commander." "If...You say so..." "And I say so. Now go and get yourself some better armour." So the dark haired man said bye to the blond haired man, and set off to confront the Armourer ........................The armourer's shop across from the mages guild........................  
  
"You again. What do you want?" "The last time I came here I came on the advice of a friend. Now I learn that you have cheated me. Do you cheat all your customers?" "No, just men," She says with a leer. "Just like Jorgun said..." "What did you say?!" "Oh, nothing. I am here to sell my current armour and get some better ones. And since you cheated me I think it will be fair for you to get a one drake profit. I will sell you the set for 899." "You drive a hard bargain. Very hard. But I did cheat you, and you deserve it. Why do you need such good armour anyway?" "Both Jorgun and the governor suggested I should", says Leogun, looking for a response. He got one. "You...know Jorgun?" "I was his guard for a shipment." "Well, if he belives you should get some better armour, I better give you a discount" "Good. I need armour for my new job" "And what job would that be?" "Sub-commander of the Caldera Guards." Silence "Very well. This is my only set that is good. I have been saving it for many years." "What kind is it?" "Full Ebony, Second best armour in the world" "How much?" "For you? 5000" He looked inside the purse the governor gave him. There were exactly 5000 golds. Leogun handed the purse to the shopkeeper. The woman behind the counter said, "Follow me" They walked to a secret back room that was almost impossible to find, and she handed him the set. "Try it on" Leogun put the whole set on and adjusted it. "You look great. You will be the envy of the town when you walk the streets." "I'm still trying to decide if that is a good thing. By the way, how do you know Jorgun?" "I'm his Ex-wife" "oh..." "Well, Pleasure doing business with you." "And you too" So Leogun walked off, the envy of the town. .............................................2 days later.............................................  
  
"Well, are you ready to start your second test?", asked Jorgun "Ready as I will ever be" "Good, because if you get the job you get to sleep in the palace, and I don't have to put up with you anymore," joked Jorgun "I sincerely thank you for your hospitality. I am grateful." "Well, you didn't have a place to stay, and it was only for 2 days. Here is a wooden wand, you will need it for the duel" "I kind of guessed that", said Leogun sarcastically as he took the wand. "See you later!" Leogun called back, "If I'm not bruised to bad!" At the arena there was yet another crowed watching. As he walked in there was silence. A woman approached Leogun. "You must be Leogun. Nice armour." "Thanks," said the dark-haired man cautiously. She laughed. "If we are to be both in the guard, why don't we just get along?" "Sounds fine with me" The whistle was about to blow to start the duel. BREEEEEEETTT! Leogun put his guard up, waiting for the opponent's strike. It came faster than lightning, and Leogun barely parried. He sidestepped out of the way and stroke, hard and fast. She parried. Was that effort contorting her face? Or rage? The duel continued on like this, neither gaining a fair advantage. Leogun noticed that the opponent put all her concentration on the duel, not like Vanio who talked a lot. So did he. BREEEEEEETTTP! The whistle sounded, but for what reason, he had no idea. "TIME UP! DRAW!" "Good...duel..." panted the commander. "You...too..."panted the new sub-commander. .............  
  
................The next day in the Governer's Chambers.............................  
  
"You did well. Extremely well", says the governor. "Did I get in?" "Is the moon gray? Wait...Don't answer that.Yes you got in" "Where do I sleep? And what do I do first?" "You sleep in your private quarters across from the general sleeping quarters" "And..." "I will give you your first assignment tomorrow"  
  
............................................Tomorrow................................................  
  
As he wakes up, he wonders at how far he has gone. From having no drakes to being a Sub-commander is a huge accomplishment. Jorgun said that it was just his skill at blades, but Leogun secretly thinks there is a higher power at work. Knock. Knock. "Come in" The commander, Akja(she told him her name the night before), stepped in. "So, Leogun. The Governor says that he has assigned you to be on guard duty on the roughest section of Caldera. He says that your skill at arms will help immensely." "Darn" Akja raises her eyebrows. "Why darn? That is currently one of the most high-paying assignments." "Don't tell anyone, but even though I may be good with a blade, I hate using it except in defense of my life." "Well, I would tell the governor, but I like you, so I will respect your wishes and not tell anyone. I have been there, and it really isn't that troublesome. If you have to use your blade, it will be in defense of your life" "Thank you for the advice". Leogun put his ebony armour on and grabbed his blade. "What is the name of this area?" "The Black block" "Thanks. I think I know where that is", He really didn't, but he figured he could ask directions. And so the sub-commander set off.  
  
..................................The Black block..................................................  
  
Everywhere he looked he could see poverty and despair. After trying and failing to get directions from 5 people, he found one who would speak with him. So this was the Black block... Then a thought struck him. Is this where the miners live? "Sub-commander. Sir! We need your help. Some gangs are attacking the garrison!" The guard rushes off, expecting him to follow. He did. When he got to the garrison, a mass of about 50 people, all with the look of someone who have never held a blade before, were there to try and kill them. Suddenly, about 3 more guards came up behind them. "Hammer and Anvil! You take that side, We will take this side! Die Vermin!" The three guards charged at the mob of gang members. Leogun shrugged and joined the fray. Oblivious to all around him, his soul seemed to be in the fight, a deep motivation because if he doesn't kill these people, others will, probably with the cost of more men. Leogun hacked and slashed and parried like it was a dance. Blade twirling, it was never in two places at once. To the enemies, he seemed like a ghost. Leogun could hear them fighting, but paid no heed. "I surrender! I surrender!", said one of the enemies. A thought passed through his head. Should he kill the one who surrendered? "Die, Fetcher!" A Dunmer appeared out of nowhere and attacked him! It was a ploy! Immediately he quickly impaled the first gang member and turned on the second. He was good. They parried and counter attacked for a while, then the Dunmer made a fatal mistake. He insulted Leogun's mama. Leogun took his sword and swung a mighty swing. He shattered the enemy's sword. The dunmer, now defenseless, ran. In a rage, Leogun chased after. Unfortunately for him, the Dunmer tripped and fell. "Please...Please! NO!" Leogun run him through, and then when he found he was holding a lifeless figure, he stood up and ran back to where the other guards were. Altogether, Leogun took out about half of them. "You...are...good...sir...", panted one of the surviving guards Leogun straitened up. "I want to see whoever is currently in charge here, other than me." "Yes, SIR!" When they arrived at a door they stopped. "In here is the one we take orders from sir. His name is Captain Jenrek." "Thank you. You may go now." "Yes sir!" The guard walked off, and Leogun entered the door.  
  
.....................................Captain Jenrek's office.......................................  
  
"So, you are Jenrek?" "Yes, sir." "How often have there been attacks like this?" "Fairly often, they have been increasing in number" Leogun mutters "Just getting worse..." "What did you say?" "Well, Pretty soon there is going to be a full-out revo..." A guard opened the door with surprising force. "Sir! It's a full-scale revolt! We have all the guards from the palace down here! The miners are revolting!" "****" All three raced out the door. "Sub-commander! I am glad you're here! We need your help! There is just to many of them!". Something clicked. This was his moment. . "STOP!", yelled leogun with unearthly force. "ALL THIS FIGHTING WILL KILL US ALL! WE SHOULD ALL GET ALONG! THE MINERS DESERVE FAIR TREATMENT! IT WILL COST ALL OF US MORE IF WE FIGHT!" All cowered under the weight of his words. They all obeyed. Leogun started glowing as bright as the sun and slowly revolving. He then passed out. The prophet smiled again.  
  
"The ascension is complete. My work is done. Let my heirs have my powers for the next need." The smile still fixed upon his face, he died suddenly, with no explanation.  
  
He looked at the Caldera mines for the last time with mixed feelings: he felt happy to be leaving but was sorry for his friends. He had managed to save some money but they hadn't been so fortunate. Shaking his head at absurdity of feeling homesick, he continued down the road. He checked his meager possession: 10 drakes that remained after buying his freedom, his pick axe and some dirty clothes. He got startled out of his daydreaming upon arriving in Caldera. Having lived in the mines his entire life, he had never seen a city. He stared in awe at the huge tower, the immense governor's palace, and the well-dressed people. It overwhelmed him. Daydreaming through the town, he got lost in a dark alley and saw a noble being attacked by a group of six thugs. The man and his bodyguard were putting up a fierce fight but they were hopelessly outnumbered. The two parties, as fiercely as they were fighting, didn't see him. He took his pickaxe out of his bag and, very silently, with quiet feet that came with years of stealing food in the mines, he advanced on the nearest thug. Fighting for his life, he didn't see him. His punishment was a pickaxe in the shoulder blades. He cried out and died. The five remaining thugs turned to see what happening and let their guard down. The noble and his bodyguard seized the advantage and killed two more in seconds. The remaining three, seeing the unexpected turn of events took a strange scroll, read some words and disappeared.  
  
The brave miner called out the noble:" Is anybody hurt?"  
  
Meanwhile, the bodyguard got up and started checking his blade, and, without warning collapsed. Without thinking, he rushed to the man's side; he failed to see a cut.  
  
"Poison" gasped the bodyguard and died.  
  
"Well, said the noble with no visible remorse, it looks like I need a new guard. Would you want the job?"  
  
Idea swelled in his head. This could be a new carrier for him! He replied in the affirmative. At this point, a guard arrived. The noble informed him of the situation.  
  
After the funeral, he found himself in full metal armor with a huge axe at his side; he also had a hold-out dagger and a couple of throwing stars. He was ready. The next day, the noble said that he wanted to go and visit his family in Aldrun. So off they went. The road was uneventful until they came across a pack of rats, this was his first challenge but not much of a challenge.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, he sent the throwing star concealed in his sleeve at a rat, it went up in flames. He then grabbed his axe and cleaved a rat in half. He dodged a bite and saw an arrow shaft kill it. He then brought the handle down on the other one. The remaining critter fled. He then proceeded to clean his axe and retrieve his throwing star. He was surprised to see what he was capable of; he had never suspected that he was such a fighter. The whole confrontation barley took 20 seconds. They proceeded on to Aldrun without further incident. Upon arriving, the noble said that he was safe in the city and gave him the night off. He asked a passing guard where he could find a tavern. They directed him to the rat in the pot.  
  
He rented a room and put his weapons and armor in a closet but kept his dagger. He went up to the bar and ordered a Flin.  
  
"Hey...You."  
  
He turned around and saw a small wood elf.  
  
" Would you be interested in a small job?"  
  
He replied in the positive.  
  
" I want you to get me an alchemy book. It is in the mages guild in a room at the base of the stairs, on the right-hand side. There is 500 drakes in it for you"  
  
He thought about it. 500 drakes were his daily salary and he needed the money: he had friends back in the mines. It was also comparatively risk free so he said he would. He finished his flin and got up.  
  
He entered the mages guild and a young man immediately greeted him, he kept pressing him to join the mages guild. He only backed off when under threat. He proceeded down the stairs and located the door, it happened to be under guard. He looked around for another entry but found none; he then saw an exposition on creating potion. He thought that he could probably create a diversion using that. He stared to go through the crowd and arrived at the edge. An ancient looking wizard was droning on. He prepared to advance to the front but found that he couldn't. A shady looking man next to him started to laugh.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
- You tried to get through the barrier; the mages reserve the front seats for members.  
  
- So, if a sign up, I could get trough?  
  
- You seem to be a genius. - Shut up!"  
  
He immediately went upstairs and signed up, much to the joy of the pasty faced mage and bough a scroll of telekinesis.  
  
He returned downstairs and fought to get to the front of the crowd. He unrolled the scroll. He muttered the magic word and the alchemy set tipped over as well as a candle. The table was consumed by a purple inferno. An assistant was unlucky enough to be close to the table; his robes also caught fire. Crowd and mages alike began to run towards the stairs and the exit. The guard saw fit to join them. He quietly entered the room and searched the drawers for the book, realising that his time was running out. The mages weren't complete idiots after all. He searched the room and found a chest under the bed. He tried to open it but it was locked. He drew his sword and broke it. He opened it and felt his body going numb. He blacked out.  
  
He woke in a brightly-lit room. He looked around and assessed the situation. His weapons and armor where on a table. Definitely not a jail. He rose went trough the door and saw the wood elf that got him in this mess.  
  
"-Ah, you are up.  
  
- What the **** happened to me?  
  
- The sneaky mages put a paralysis trap on that chest, lucky for you I that I followed you in.  
  
- Did you get the book?  
  
- Yes I did. By the way, here are your 500 drakes.  
  
- Thanks, I guess. Where am I?  
  
- Private room in the rat in the pot. You have half an hour before your employer meets you outside.  
  
- What? How long was I out?  
  
- Two and a half days.  
  
- ****, That long. There goes my time off. Well, I guess I will be going.  
  
- Sure, nice stunt you pulled there with the potion. You think like a thief. Tell you what I'll do, I'll contact the other members in Sadrith Mora, Balmora and Vivec. Feel free to go there if you ever need some work.  
  
- Bye then.  
  
With that, he put on his armor and his weapons and walked out. What a strange adventure this had been. He went outside and saw the familiar face of the noble.  
  
"-Where do you want to go now?  
  
- A punk who stole my purse. When need to go and teach him a lesson and get my purse back. Why do you need my help? You are my bodyguard right? And it might get dangerous. Do it yourself. It has your pay. " That sudden piece of information gave the problem a whole new meaning, he grudgingly accepted. "`- Fine, where did he go?  
  
- He went into the redoran council house.  
  
- Let's go"  
  
They reached a door and entered.  
  
"Do you want to join house redoran?  
  
- No, we don't, I saw some punk who stole my purse come in here.  
  
- No, NO, PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
- Not until I have my purse.  
  
- Guards, GUARDS!!!!  
  
- Here, drink this, he handed me a potion.  
  
He drank it and toke his axe, but the guards stopped charging, puzzled, I noticed that my hands were gone.  
  
"The boy went into that door, he whispered, they can still hear you."  
  
They crept to the door and soundlessly opened it; the punk was practiting with a sword.  
  
The noble closed the door. The potion wore off.  
  
"Give me my purse, and if you yell, my bodyguard here will be more than happy to kill you.  
  
- No  
  
- What?  
  
-No, I will only give it if you defeat me honorably in a duel."  
  
The noble gave him a look that could only mean one thing, kill.  
  
He took his dagger and cut his neck, the boy never even knew that he was there.  
  
He handed me a scroll of recall, take this and wait for me when you arrive. The last thing he saw was the noble taking his purse and guards breaking down the door.  
  
He looked around the room he was in, it had a door but it was locked, feeling too tired to move, he took of his armor and fell into bed.  
  
The pain of the slave master's whip was incredible. He got whipped for slowing down witch slowed him down even more and then got whipped more. The life in the mines was tough. The only thing that stopped him from dying was the fact that he was going to be free in a week. He resumed the slow work. A shrill whistle sounded. The sound of life, of hope, the sound of the end of his shift. A rare smile spread across his face, he got to eat now.  
  
"-Hey, balmora, called one of his best friends, only six days left.  
  
-Yeah, just six days till sweet freedom."  
  
He did not know why he was called balmora, he didn't even know what it meant, and he had just always been blamora.  
  
"Flin, what my scrib jelly, can't stand the stuff  
  
-What do you think, he said."  
  
He didn't know why he called him Flin; again, it had always been that way.  
  
He woke up. These nightmares were becoming more frequent.  
  
"-I see that you are up.  
  
- Where am I?  
  
- This is my family's stronghold, near suran.  
  
- I guess that I should ask your name, being your bodyguard and all.  
  
- Larvo Dorvan and you?  
  
- I don't know, my friends in the mines used to call me Balmora, but I know it is not my real name.  
  
- No, it is not, that is the name of a city. What did your mother call you?  
  
- I never had one.  
  
- Where did you grow up?  
  
- I would rather not talk about it.  
  
- Fine, by the way, we are going there tomorrow. "  
  
Along the way, they encountered nothing more than a couple of rats and scribes. In balmora, they went to the hallu council hall. Larvo was immedialtly greeted by a woman. They hurried up the stairs whispering. Stay down here B.  
  
"- Would you like the join house hallu?  
  
- Not having anything better to do, he said, why?  
  
- Being a member has lots of services, for example, you get a discount on all purchases in hallu shops, people will agree to train you and you can conduct business with us.  
  
- How much?  
  
- It is free.  
  
- Sure, what the hell."  
  
At this point Larvo came rushing down the stairs.  
  
"-The slaves have revolted. We have to go there immediately."  
  
Larvo was running at a dead sprint, B had trouble keeping up. They arrive in caldera and he still hadn't stopped. Then he saw the secret to his success. He took out a potion and drank it and tossed him one. He drank it and was instantly rejuvenated, his aching muscled where fine and he wasn't out of breath anymore. They arrived at the extremities of the mine. What he saw was surprising, the whole mine was on fire and the guards were retreating.  
  
"- What the hell happened here, Larvo demanded.  
  
- The slaves have revolted.  
  
- Idiot! I know that. How?  
  
- They overpowered the guards with pickaxes and took there weapons and then they took the armory. They are armed to the teeth.  
  
- How much food do they have?  
  
- Not much, the cart was supposed to arrive today.  
  
- They we will lay siege, this is the only way in , they will starve to death"  
  
At these words, a manic grin spread across his face. He started ordering people around, telling to make barricades, where to put themselves and giving out weapons that had arrived from Balmorra. By night time the fire was out and the slaves had no intention of surrendering. B's shift being over and he went to sleep.  
  
B was sick to the stomach; he looked around and saw his old friends laying dead. The whole mine was full with the dead. Slaves and guards alike. The mine would take years before it would become productive again. Then he saw Flin. O Flin, if only he hadn't hit the guard that night, he would have been gloriously free. Now, he was just dead.  
  
"- Do you want this to happen? A strange voice asked. You are the only person who can change the fate of your friends, stop the carnage."  
  
Then he saw a strange face, not quite an elf, not quite a dumer. It had a strange pauldron on him and was levitating in mid-air. He woke up  
  
The camp was very busy; they seemed to be preparing for a big assault. He went over to Larvo.  
  
"-What's going on?  
  
- The slaves manage to raid some of our food; they have enough for a couple of weeks.  
  
- So?  
  
- The hallu concilers want us to take direct action. We are going to attack at nighfall."  
  
Behind Larvo, he saw a hanged dummer, one of the guards. The image sickened him. Larvo had probably had him hung because he failed to stop the attack. Glancing away before he threw up, he started putting on his armor.  
  
"B, for this assault, I want you to wear this armor, it offers better protection. You are one of my best fighters after all."  
  
He stared in awe and the sparkling surfaces of the armor, I was jet-black with yellow, and he put it on. From behind, Larvo struck him with a sword, He prepared to fight the pain but none came. He was dumbstruck as he realized that the armor had stopped the blow.  
  
He looked around for a helmet, but found none.  
  
"- I have something special for a helmet. I found it on a dead adventurer"  
  
He handed him a helmet that glowed. It was slightly red and looked definitely demonic.  
  
"Your weapons are on the table. The helmet has a special power as well. Concentrate hard on one enemy and a lighting bolt will strike him. He dawned the fearful looking helmet and strode over to the table. There was a huge axe that was made of the same substance as the helmet, as well as a matching dagger. There was his usual hold out throwing star and some scrolls of healing. Below was a ring, he put it on and instantly felt his strength grow.  
  
"Come on , the fight is about to start!  
  
"The fist thing that we are going to do is shoot flaming arrows at the encampment. Then, our mages will shoot cold balls. Hopefully that will destroy most of the building. The final stage is that we rush the compound, commoners first of course; they are replaceable, then, minor nobles. The last wave is high nobles like me and their bodyguards.  
  
"-FIRE"  
  
Hundreds of arrows were sent against the enemy compound. They set it on fire, but, as soon as the arrows landed, there was a counterattack. The line of archers began to waver. One archer, scared of dieing, ran. Larvo took a crossbow and killed him. There were no more deserters after that.  
  
The mages were preparing a devastating assault that would all but destroy the base. He took his axe and...  
  
"The fist thing that we are going to do is shoot flaming arrows at the encampment. Then, our mages will shoot cold balls. Hopefully that will destroy most of the building. The final stage is that we rush the compound, commoners first of course; they are replaceable, then, minor nobles. The last wave is high nobles like me and their bodyguards.  
  
"-FIRE"  
  
Hundreds of arrows were sent against the enemy compound. They set it on fire, but, as soon as the arrows landed, there was a counterattack. The line of archers began to waver. One archer, scared of dieing, ran. Larvo took a crossbow and killed him. There were no more deserters after that.  
  
The mages were preparing a devastating assault that would all but destroy the base. He took his axe and...  
  
Concentrated hard on the mage's leader. He got struck by a bolt of lighting. The other mages were too busy to see their loss and Larvo was entranced by the destruction. He ran towards them and killed two in a smooth motion both their heads had looks of surprise on their face and the other three looked up. With a flick of his wrist, he sent his throwing star against one, he went up in flames. The other two pulled out two steel blades that gleamed with magic. Used to working together, they charged. He sent his axe in a loop that both parried. Then one landed a huge blow and his wrist and the axe flew away. Fortunately, it went in the chest of the second mage.  
  
"Now you die scum."  
  
The mage brought the blade above his head but he never got to finish the swing. He took his dagger and threw it straight in the chest. He gasped and died. With his left hand, he took out a scroll and read it. The bleeding stopped and felt healthy again.  
  
The slaves were mounting a major counter attack; the front line was beginning to thin. Then Larvo gave the order to retreat, the line collapsed and ran the slaves were reluctant to pursue since doing that meant that they had to clime over a wall while being picked off by archers. They took their wounded and ran. By this time, Larvo came over to the mages to see why they hadn't attacked. B watched him from a nearby bush. He considered attacking him but five elite soldiers took that idea from his head.  
  
"-B, come here!  
  
-Yes sir?  
  
- What the hell happened to the mages?  
  
- What do you mean? He asked putting a confused look on his face.  
  
- What do you mean! There dead that's what I mean!  
  
- Dead sir?  
  
- Yes you blubbering idiot, dead.  
  
- How could that happen sir?  
  
-I was hopping you would tell me that.  
  
- I don't know.  
  
- In that case, go and find five commoners, have them killed.  
  
-Yes, sir."  
  
He went to find five commoners and stabbed each one in the back. Everybody knew that these were Larvo's orders and didn't question him. B's hate for him intensified.  
  
During that night, he went around, killing off soldiers that were unfortunate enough to be alone. He killed off twenty-two before he met any resistance. It was an officer that actually unsheathed his weapon. His hidden throwing star quickly ended that.  
  
That mourning, Larvo was even more furious that usual.  
  
``-The slaves in Caldera have revolted, the idiot guards didn't even try to stop them. They went and negotiated with the governor. They are now free and have equal wages.  
  
- Does that mean that we lift the siege?  
  
- **** NO! We attack now!  
  
He did just that. The attack plan was that the troops would form a triple line with shields raised.  
  
The line started moving. Arrows started bouncing harmlessly off the shields. With out thinking, he concentrated hard on a commander, who got struck by lighting. He then picked up a bow and started firing off arrows five at a time. The problem with this strategy was that the troops were so close together that all of his arrows struck home. Troops fell and a part of the line was dead, then Larvo ordered the last line to turn around and shield it from the back  
  
The slaves, seeing the internal dispute, took shelter. The first two lines had stopped advancing and had formed a back to back one so that no arrow could get past. The third one, 100 strong even after the casualties B had inflicted, charged him. He let loose fifteen more arrows and saw 15 people crumple. He then took out his axe and charged the crowd. His actions became a blur. No one could stop him. His axe was soaked in blood as well as his entire body. The numbers of the soldiers were slowly going down.90. 80. 70. 60. At 50, Larvo ordered the second line to charge. This one, not slimed down, was 200 strong. The odds were horrendous. He was at the top of a large pile of bodies. Just when a soldier got to the top, he was cut down.  
  
"Lay your weapons down and you will not be killed, yelled B"  
  
Many soldiers, seeing that they had no chance did just that the entire second line, still a 100 troops, kneeled down in submission. The first as well.  
  
But Larvo had no such idea. He and his bodyguards charged. They were much better trained than the other soldiers. One charged at him, two went on both side and one in the back, he was surrounded. Larvo himself started shooting arrows but rarely managed to get a shoot of without hurting his own men. The one in front of him was the least experienced. As usual, he dispatched him with the throwing star. Larvo himself took his place. His entire world became, swing, swing, block, and duck. One of the guards was dead, his partner had killed him in a coup-de-grace (big arcing swing, it is very powerful). That left four against one. Larvo charged with his huge sword, he parried and locked it and swung it up in the air. He moved back in shook. His bodyguards didn't give him a chance to kill him, he turned around in time to see an axe coming at him, he ducked and tripped one.  
  
He drove the axe into his stomach and blood came out. That left three. Larvo went to get his axe and he was free to deal with the other two. He swung the axe in an overhead strike that cleaved the stunned man into two. The last one didn't last long. That left him against Larvo. They engaged in a lighting fast exchange of parries and counter-attacks. Finally, Larvo knocked the axe out of B's hand and cleaved of his sheath in witch his dagger was held. He was defenseless. The slaves were shackling the other soldiers. They were going to kill Larvo but B was going to die first. Then he was probably going to teleport out. He swung his sword and...  
  
B put his hand up, but it was not empty. In it was a strange looking axe, like the one he had before, but to his absolute shock, it cleaved straight trough Larvo's one and struck him. He started burning from inside. After a couple of seconds, he was a pile of embers. Dumbstruck, he looked at the rest of the battle and the slaves had won! Almost half of the enemies were shackled and under guard and the rest, dead. The slaves and prisoners alike were watching him, surprise on him face. Then, he was teleported to a strange place.  
  
.................................Chamber of the Gods........................................  
  
Leogun woke up in a strange place. "Hello. Welcome," said a Dunmer woman. Wait a sec. She looks familiar... "I am Azura. Do not be frightened. Lay back down and I will tell you what has happened." He obeyed. "Gods have existed forever. The older ones noticed that every(it seemed) 10,000 years, a new god is born. They are born on the mortal's dwelling, and eventually do something so in touch with their inner god self that they are ascended into the Chamber of the Gods. Though stopping a civil war has not been one of them for a long time..." He looks down at himself and find that his skin and *gasp HAIR has turned light golden. "My...My skin...It's..." "Golden. You must be gold. You are the God of Peace." "Come, walk with me." As they walked around The Chamber of the gods, he saw other faces, other gods... "Sup' Brotha??", said one. "That's Sheograth. Don't mind him(He's the god of madness...)" "Leogun, ya Gonna be ma Brotha?" "You'll get used to his speech." They walked on. "Something I should tell you, we invite the tribunal up here sometimes for parties, and since you are a real god, though new, and they are false, you stand just above them." "I have a question" "What is it?" Azura asked with a smile. "Can I go back down to the world?" "The mortal realm? Sure. Just don't appear as you are now. Disguise yourself. That's what I do. Mortals aren't meant to see gods in their true forms." "I have a lot to learn" "And eternity to learn it..."  
  
"-Welcome B, said a strange voice.  
  
- What is going on?  
  
- I, am Azura. I am here to welcome you to the chamber of the gods.  
  
– The what?  
  
- The Gods, every ten thousands years, a new god joins us, but this time, there was a prophesy that there would be two within a week. This news was shocking until we discovered you were the god of what, war and peace respectively.  
  
- So...I am a god.  
  
- Indeed you are.  
  
- Where is the god of peace?  
  
- Over there, he is called Leogun."  
  
So even though most know about the Peacemaker, and that he is a god, not all know that there is also a god opposite of peace. And unexpectedly, the note with the letter dropped out of the sky, right in front of Leogun's father. As did the ring, witch was really just decorative, nothing special about it." The Bard finished his tale with a flourish. The crowed of listeners waited patiently. Finally, one of them spoke.  
  
"How do you know all the details of that story?" The Bard just smiled, and for a second, there was a golden glow around his body.  
  
THE END 


End file.
